Vividred Operation Galaxy Fighters
by VividDragon202
Summary: Life is good for Akane and her friends, but one night a mysterious pod crashes on Oshima and a young girl Sara Uri comes out. She befriends Akane and the others, but little do they know that the Veil an alien race is after Sara. Can Akane and the others protect their new friend from the Veil?
1. Prologue

Vividred Operation: Galaxy Fighters

Chapter: Prologue

In the space behind the Moon a warp gate riff opens and a damaged transport ship come out.

"How do we look, are the Veil following us?" Said the transport captain

"Not yet, a gate transfer drive will be ready in 3 minutes." The operator said

"We need to get her off this ship before the Veil comes, where the closest planet? Said the captain

"There a planet on the other side of this moon." Said the navigator

"Ok, head for that planet, also get the escape pod ready and put her in it, we'll drop it to that planet as we make a warp drive." Said the captain

"Yes sir!" said the crew

The ship flies over the Earth and drop a pod to the planet and the ship make a warp drive out of the area. On the surface near Izu Oshima the pod lights up the night sky and hits the island. The pod lands on a beach, it open and a young girl with long black hair and bright purple eyes came out wearing a blue shirt and black skirt.

"Where am I?" The girl said as she looks around

The girl walks off the beach as she reaches the road she turns and sees the sun rise.

"What is this place?" she said as she looks at the sun

The girl walks down the road not knowing where she headed.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Vividred Operation: Galaxy Fighters

Chapter 1: Akane and Sara

On the road a girl rides her air bike

"Vroom, Vroom all day long." The girl sang as she rides down the road

The girl was Akane Isshiki; she rides around mailing newspapers on her part time job

"Newspapers, Newspapers all day long" Akane sang

As Akane her last delivery of the day, she sees a girl with black hair walk tiredly on the road.

"Waa... Watch out!" Akane yells out to the girl

The young girl passes out on the road; Akane jumps of her air bike and goes to the girl

"Hey, are you ok? Hang on." Akane said

Moments later the girl woke up in a house

"Ummm… where, what is this place?" the girl asked

"Oh, your finally awake." Said Akane as she walk in with some soup her sister made "Are you hungry?" she said as she hands the girl the soup

"Um, sure." The girl said

"I'm Akane Isshiki nice to meet you…." Akane started

"My name is Sara Uri." The girl introduced

"Sara huh that a nice name." Akane said to Sara "So where are you from?" she asked

"I…..don't know. I don't who I am or where I come from. All I know is my name." Sara said

"Really, you must have lost your memories." Akane said "Well how about you stay here with us, I only live here with my sister and gramps." She said

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go; besides I don't know anything this planet." Sara said

"I can help you Sara. I'll help you learn everything about this planet." Akane said

"Really thanks Akane." Sara said relived

Soon after Momo, Akane little sister come in with a stuff animal sea otter on her shoulder

"Sis is she awake?" Said Momo

"Yup she is." Said Akane

The stuffed animal jumps of Momo shoulder and goes towards Sara

"So this is the girl you found Akane." Said the animal

"Did that animal just talked?" Sara said scared

"Oh that's just my grandpa, don't worry." Said Akane

"Wait your grandfather an animal?" Sara asked

"Not quite." Said the animal as it looks at Sara. "I'm the greatest scientist in the world Kenjirou Isshiki!" Kenjirou said

Sara laughs uncontrollably at Kenjirou

"What so funny, why are you laughing?" Kenjirou said

"I'm sorry, but the way you said all of that what made it funny Pros. Isshiki." Said Sara

Sara gets up out of the bed and heads outside, Akane follows her. Sara goes around the area lost and confused until she finds Akane's air bike.

"Huh, what's this…a bike?" Sara asked as she examines the air bike, then Akane finds her

"Whoa…wait Sara don't touch that!" Akane yells as she moves fast and stop Sara from messing with her air bike

"Oh sorry Akane I was only wanted to see what it was." Sara apologized

"It's Ok don't worry about it." Akane said "Hey, how about you come with me and I'll show you around town." She asked

"Um… sure I guess." Sara said

"Come with me and meet my friends." Akane said

Akane grabs Sara's hand and they go off together to Blue Island

END OF CHP 1


End file.
